


Useful

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New PSB enforcer Kagari receives a visit after getting his arm broken by a more senior enforcer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwazilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwazilla/gifts).



> Another brotp I love. Can I just write platonic relationships forever? I've been meaning to do this for a friend for a while.

A knock echoed on the metal doors of Kagari's enforcer quarters. He started. Still new to the PSB, Kagari wasn't used to having his own space, let alone having visitors. After another, more insistent echo, he realized he should probably say something. 

"Come in!" He managed. 

He heard an automated voice: _"Door unlocked at inspector's request."_

The door opened, and Kagari almost jumped as his lead inspector walked through the door. 

"G-Ginoza-san," he began nervously. Just hours earlier, Kagari had challenged a fellow enforcer, Kougami, himself a former inspector, to a sparring match and gotten his arm broken. Kougami had seen quite concerned about this, and with many apologies, accompanied the new enforcer to the infirmary to get the arm set. 

Kagari had only been out in the field on one case so far, but he doubted that they would take an enforcer with a broken arm into the field. Although Kougami had assured him that he was safe, Kagari couldn't help but harbor a fear that they were going to send him back to the facility. What good is an enforcer who can't go out? Isn't that the point?

So when Ginoza strolled in, Kagari's shoulders stiffened, the motion tugged on his arm, stinging. 

"If you're going to get yourself hurt, you ought to do it in the field, while you're working, not in your time off, here in the tower."

Kagari looked up glumly at Ginoza, trying to show that he would heed the chastisement. He was a latent criminal, and he had heard that inspector Ginoza wasn't particularly fond of latent criminals. So it was to his great surprise that when he looked up, the inspector's eyes were soft, maybe even kind. 

"I'm sorry, Ginoza-san," he said dejectedly. "I suppose I'm entirely useless now."

And then, a rarity he couldn't yet appreciate appeared as Ginoza laughed, a soft jingle, low, muted. 

"Foolish, maybe." 

Ginoza descended the steps and came closer to Kagari. 

"Kagari, you need to be careful, okay?" Ginoza's tone was almost pleading. 

"I know, Ginoza-san," Kagari spoke carefully. He wanted to trust Ginoza, but he was still reserved, he knew that many inspectors regarded their enforcers are dogs and nothing more. And would they be wrong? Probably not. They were trash, tolerated for their usefulness, and here, Kagari had gone and done something idiotic, jeopardizing his only asset: his ability in the field. 

"You can call me Gino, if you want."

Kagari fully met Ginoza's glance, finally, eyes wide with surprise. "I don't know about that, inspector," he said in reply. 

"How about Gino-san, then?" Ginoza looked hopeful, and Kagari was beginning to feel less edgy. 

"Okay, Gino-san," Kagari even allowed himself a small smile as he tried out the more familiar name. 

"Anyway," Ginoza pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose absently. Most imperfections in the eye could be corrected by surgery, and Kagari wondered, absently, what reason a well-paid inspector of the MWPSB would have for glasses in this day and age. 

"I came to see how your arm is."

Kagari hadn't even considered that an inspector would come to check on him. The infirmary nurse had written a detailed report to send, there shouldn't be any reason for Ginoza to come check on him. 

"Say, Kagari?"

"Yeah, Gino-san?"

"I read in your file that you got flagged when you were five," he paused, "And I want you to know that things like that don't matter to our team."

"Kou-chan was an inspector, right?"

Kagari knew he had said something wrong, because Ginoza frowned, staring off distantly at something nonexistent across the room. 

"Yes, a damn good one, too." Ginoza said this quietly, like it was a secret. Kagari didn't know if he should press further, but Ginoza kept speaking so he didn't have to decide. 

"He used to lead this division with me, but now he spends his time breaking other enforcers' arms. What a joke."

When Kagari spoke, he did it quietly, tentatively. 

"Gino-san, why did he become an enforcer?"

Ginoza sighed. "It doesn't matter."

Less tentative this time, Kagari pushed back: "It seems like it matters."

Ginoza looked at him with sharpness for the first time, but softened his glance immediately. 

"You would think i would have gotten better at this by now," a sad smile replaced the darker frown. 

"Kougami decided that something was more important."

"More important than what?"

Ginoza kept smiling, voice dropping lower. "More important than the people he cares about, cared about." 

The enforcer looked at him, wide-eyed, puzzling it over. Instead of answering or explaining more, Ginoza raised an arm, half-dismissive. 

"Feel better. You're on leave until the infirmary nurse clears you. And one more thing," Ginoza headed for the door as he finished, "Don't ever call yourself useless."

"Gino-san," for some reason, Kagari wanted to stop him, wanted the inspector to say. Kagari had never been confided in before and he felt, somehow, that what Ginoza had told him was only the tip of an iceberg of sadness. He could feel the tension radiating from Ginoza, almost like his heart was calling out to be heard.

But Kagari made feelings up, saw sadness where it didn't belong, that's what they told him at the isolation facility. If he would just see the happiness, maybe his hue would be clearer. But times of clear hue were long-gone for Kagari and, yet, he could see this mixture, this conflict of kindness and brokenness in his lead inspector. He didn't have words for it, let alone a fix. He longed to do something for the first person to visit him in his life. 

Instead, he settled for something easy. 

"What is it, Kagari?" Ginoza was still looking at him questioningly. 

Kagari grinned. "Tell Kou-chan that he isn't the boss of me, even if he broke my arm."

Ginoza chuckled, soft but sincere. "I'll do that." He pushed on the door and walked through it, calling out behind him. 

"Goodnight, enforcer."


End file.
